onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 267
Chapter 267 is titled "March". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 47 Straw Hats and animals: "Chopper is Not Enjoying His Coffee While a Lion Does. And Also The Lion is Reading a Newspaper." Short Summary Aisa tries to run off onto the Upper Yard, but Nami stops her, however both end up in the forest. Luffy is still in the "cave", seeking an exit. Zoro, Wyper, Gan Fall and Ohm prepare to face off in the upper ruins. Long Summary Aisa decides to go into the Upper Yard herself only to be stopped by Nami. Nami tells Aisa that she cannot stand by and watch a child get killed. Aisa replies saying she is a warrior and Nami acknowledged saying she is a warrior child. Conis and Pagaya inquires if they are alright, which Nami answers that they are. Aisa keeps struggling to get off Nami and Nami tells her to settle down as two of the crew members have already been injured. Just as then, the giant python appeared. Luffy is still punching Nola from the inside. causing her to do all sorts of weird things. The first thing she does is scare Nami and Aisa. Luffy, frustrated at not reaching an exit, keeps hitting Nola from inside. Next, she wreaks havoc on Shandia and Bilkans. The snake, still acting wild from being hit inside, attempts to swallow Zoro, who is still being held onto by the giant Southbird. Seeing that, Zoro yells for the bird to fly higher and faster or they both would be eaten. The bird thinks that the snake is after Zoro as a meal, so the bird releases Zoro. Wyper has reached the Giant Jack, indicating that Enel is at its top and it is time to bring an end to the 400 years of hardship. Ohm senses Wyper coming up and stops him saying he has not given permission to Wyper to go up to the God's Shrine. Just then, Gan Fall appears telling Wyper that going up to the God's Shrine is not necessary. Gan Fall tells Wyper that the shrine is in ruin and Enel is absent from there and goes on to ask Ohm what their (referring to Enel and the Priests) purpose are; just then Zoro comes, crash landing. Gan Fall and Wyper recognize Zoro and Zoro asks himself if he was in the ruin. The chapter ends with all the opposing sides facing off and Luffy accidentally forcing Nola into the fight as well. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enel's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Goro Goro no Mi. *The Shandia and Bilkans decide to take the fight to the upper ruins. *The chapter title "March" fits with the ongoing theme of using the names of musical pieces to represent what happens in the chapter. A march is simply a piece of music written to accompany marching (can mean to proceed quickly with determination or it can mean to force someone to go somewhere quickly) which is what this chapter is all about. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 175 (p. 2-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 267 it:Capitolo 267